Why are you here
by Rutter66463
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Because of you. Its 3 years later. Nina and Fabian live in an apartment with there 3 year old son Carter. One day some unexpected visitors show up. Why did they come back and who are they? Please R&R G3: Romance
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY BECAUSE OF YOU! Please R&R This is just the prologue so its super short.

Fabian Pov:

Right After high school Nina and I got married. It wasn't that big of a wedding but it was just what we wanted. We currently lived in an apartment. Carter was Three years old. I had Just gotten home from work

"Neens I'm home!" I shouted, laying my stuff down on the table.

Nina Came out of the living room holding carter on her hip

"Dada!" carter shouted.

I took Carter from Nina and kissed his fore head. I set him down and he grabbed my leg. I pecked Nina on the lips. Nina was currently 5 months Pregnant. Tomorrow was my 22 birthday and we were going to find out the gender. I walked Carter into the living room. He sat on the ground and started playing with the toys from Uncle Mick. Nina sat down Next to me and put her head on my Shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Mick and Amber are coming over later today for a little while" Nina said

"That's great" I smiled

"Uncle MICKY! Will him bringed toys!" Carter said

"Maybe, buddy" I said rubbing his back

Carter ran into his room. Nina and I were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. We both got up to answer it. Outside the door Stood Jack and a pregnant looking joy.

Told you it was short but it's just to get the story started. Please R&R

Why are Jack and joy there? Answer in your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is dedicated to- Katy Random

I don't own HOA.

Nina POV:

I looked at Joy and Jack with confusion.

"Why are you guys here?" Fabian asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close.

"We wanted to apologize. For everything that happened in high school" Jack said

"Cool, now leave," I said slamming the door in their face. I wasn't about to forgive them for what they did. I still have nightmares every night

We heard another Knock on the door and Fabian answered the door. Mick and Amber walked in. Mick had just recently proposed to Amber.

"NINA!" Amber shrieked while giving me a hug. "I hope you don't mind but I invited the rest of the house, minus Jack and Joy."

"No that's perfectly fine!" I stated.

The doorbell rang again and I stood up to open it. Patricia and Her Boyfriend Eddie came inside. Patricia had met Eddie at some bar and has been dating ever since. They went over and sat down by Amber and Mick. I decided Just to leave the door open so they could walk in. I walked over to where Fabian was sitting and sat down next to him

"MICKY!" Carter shouted from the hallway before running and jumping onto Mick's arms. Everyone laughed at the sudden embrace. Mick pulled a couple action figures from his pocket and gave them to Carter. Carted grabbed, then jumped off Mick's lap onto the ground, and sat down playing with the Action Figures.

The Next two to show up were Mara and Jerome. Jerome proposed to Mara on the last day of school. So they got married a year later. They came over and sat down next to everyone.

The last to show up were Alphie and Piper. They had really connected when they first met.

"GUYS! I brought a cd full off all the pictures I ever took in Anubis house! Let's watch them!" Amber shouted. Fabian took the disc and put it in our TV. The pictures were of couples kissing, of hugging, Alphie being weird, Jerome after food fights, me while I was pregnant, Fabian holding carter, Amber and Mick before prom, there were thousand. It took us about an hour to finish it.

Fabian POV:

After the Video I brought out some pizza, chips, and drinks, for everyone to eat. While everyone was eating Jack and joy walked in.

"Anubis house reunion? Why weren't we invited?" Joy stated.

"Because it isn't a reunion, just friends hanging out, and you guys aren't our friends" Amber said.

Carter was sitting on Fabians lap

"Who is dem?" carter asked

"People who tried to hurt mommy and daddy" Fabian whispered in his ear.

"Den I don like dem" carter said

Fabian POV:

I was holding onto carter tight so nothing would happen. Jack and Joy were just standing at the foot of the table.

"I think you guys should leave" I stated simply. Jack and Joy slowly went to the door.

"You can't get rid of us that easy, we will come back, you guys put us in jail for a year, don't think were gunna be nice" jack stated simply before leaving.

Nina stood up and walked into our room. I handed Carter to Mick and went to talk to her

"Neens? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. She put her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want them back to hurt us. They said they were going to hurt us again" Nina sobbed into my shoulder. I picked her up and laid her down in the bed and covered her up. Once she was sleeping I went back out into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Mara asked

"Yea she's find, she sleeping now so." I stated

In about an hour everyone had left. I picked Carter up from his position on the couch and brought him to his bed. Once he was in bed I changed into a pair of sweats and went to sleep.

Nina POV:

I woke up in the morning tangles in Fabians arms. I peeled his arms away and ran into the bathroom. The only dad about pregnancy is Morning sickness. Fabian came in to hold my hair up. After I had cleaned up I had walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made eggs for Carter and Fabian and toast for me.

Joy POV:

After ME and Jack got out of jail we spent a lot of time together. He got me pregnant and I am currently 5 months. When we went to Fabians House yesterday we were telling them we were angry and out for revenge. Now we just have to think about what to do. I think it would Kill Fabian and Nina to see their precious little carter disappear wouldn't it?

Ohhhhh Sorry it's short! Busy day! So what are Jack and Joy going to do? You have no idea how many times I typed in Jack and Jill. -E


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys! This isn't a chapter! I'm having MAJOR writers block! Please Pm me or Review with your Ideas. I need ideas so I can continue this story! Happy Fourth of JULY!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry I have been gone for so long.

I don't own House of Anubis: /

Nina POV:

It's been 4 months. 4 long months since we last saw Jack and Joy. I'm currently 9 months pregnant with little Mallory Amber Rutter.

"Neens, I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a little. Call me if you need me!" Fabian Shouted from the Common room

"Okay, Is Carter going with you?" I shouted from the bedroom.

"Yes see you in a little bit" I heard Fabian say before I heard the door close.

I was walking around the apartment with my big belly sticking out in front of me when I heard the door open.

"Fabian? Did you forget something?" I asked, walking to the door.

No one was there but the door was wide open. I went to close the door when a hand covered my mouth. They took a rag and covered my face and I shortly blacked out.

Fabian POV:

I went to the store so I could buy stuff for Carter so he doesn't feel left out when Mallory arrives. I let him pick out some toys and then I picked up some more supplies for Mallory. I then checked out. $57.46. Dang, when did everything get so expensive? I dug out my wallet and paid then went out to the car. I buckled Carter up and drove Home. I grabbed the bags and picked up carter and walked to the Apartment. When I got there the door was standing wide open and there was stuff thrown all over the place.

Nina POV:

When I woke up I was cuffed to a pole in an empty concrete warehouse. I was freaking out. The door opened and in walked Jack and Joy.

"Hello Nina" Joy said. She placed a hand on her 9 month pregnant belly. Jack Came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"Well, you did put us in jail, were out, and we just wanted revenge" Joy sneered.

I felt something wet drip down my legs. No no no no no no I cannot go into Labor here.

"Guys please! My water just broke please take me to the hospital" I screamed.

Right after I said that Joy's pants got wet. Great, were both going into labor, same day same time.

Jack grabbed Joy and led her out of the building. There just gunna leave me here! I screamed as contraction after contraction hit me. I wish Fabian was here.

Sorry that was short. I just want to get something up. I'm updating Fun Saturday Night as you read this.


End file.
